


Telling the World

by nychus



Series: Telling [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Noctis is a little shit, he gets it from his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: It's time for the world to know what they have already guessed in terms of the relationship between prince and adviser.





	Telling the World

“Luna says the rumors have reached Tenebrae,” Noctis informs Ignis as the latter comes into the apartment. There was a sigh but no other reaction. “She says it’s pretty split between ‘Son of Tenebrae dating the Prince of Lucis!’ and ‘Why does Lucis steal our most eligible bachelors?’”

The reaction to that was an eyeroll as Ignis moved into the bedroom.

It had been weeks since Noctis’s stunt at the council meeting and even though a memo went out almost immediately about keeping the relationship within the walls of the Citadel, everyone knew that the greater public would hear of it fast. They haven’t confirmed the relationship with the public yet, but it didn’t seem like they needed to; the people were going to believe it no matter what was said.

Ignis got the brunt of it. He’d stayed fairly incognito through much of Noctis’s life. He was almost always there at events and meetings with the public, but he was just one of many in the prince’s entourage; just another nameless face protecting the heir to the throne.

Now he could hardly get from the apartment to the Citadel without at least one tabloid trying to get answers out of him. He just ignored them, pushed passed them, and continued on his way. But it was taxing on the soul. He also kept insisting that he was fine, but days like today Noctis knew without a doubt he wasn’t.

There were also all the gossip shows and their take on things.

“The prince with a commoner?” seemed to be the biggest concern, which Ignis supposed was slightly better than everyone being put off that the prince was with another man. Though, there was plenty of that as well.

Sometimes there would be slight defense against the commoner talk. “He is a son of House Scientia. They have been in the service of the Lucis Caelums for ages.” But that was almost always followed by “But his father ran off to Tenebrae with a commoner and gave up that life.” Others made mention that a Tenebraen commoner was on the same level as Lucis nobility, but even Ignis didn’t believe that.

The saving grace to it all was that everything the gossip columns and trash tv were saying was all in the public record. No one from the Citadel had yet to offer any sort of seedy rumors, true or not.

Ignis emerged from the bedroom dressed down considerably. Sweats and a t-shirt. That was it. No socks or slippers or even his glasses. Where normally he would come in and head straight to the kitchen, today he went straight to the couch where Noctis was and crawled between his boyfriend’s legs so that he could rest his head on Noctis’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s back.

“That bad, huh?” Noctis asked, adjusting himself so they were both comfortable. The response was a hum. “I’m sorry. I never imagined they would go after you like they are. Maybe they are just tired of my indifference and are hoping to get some sort of reaction from you. They’ll be sorry when finally snap and deftly slice one of their throats open.”

“Noctis!” Ignis cried looking up, but all he received was a smile.

“Thought that’d get you to talk to me.”

“Yes, well, as lovely a fantasy that is, even I wouldn’t be granted absolution for such a stunt.”

“Eh, we’ll just run for it. Leave the city and live our lives in the greater Lucian continent as hunters or something. Maybe we could raise chocobos, at least then we know Prompto would visit.”

“And probably never leave.”

Noctis laughed, knowing it was true.

The pair lay in silence for some time with Noctis idly running his fingers through Ignis’s hair, completely ruining any semblance of a style. It was a comforting normalcy that they rarely got, even within the confines of Noctis’s (really their) apartment.

“Let’s order in tonight,” Noctis said when Ignis finally pushed himself up.

“Did you finish the dumplings?”

Noctis scrunched his nose, “Yeah, for lunch. I’m sorry.”

“Noct, never be sorry for eating leftovers. Ordering in sounds divine.”

There was a brief discussion on what to get, but it was quickly decided it needed to be a pizza night. Noctis grabbed his phone and placed an order through his app. Now they just had to wait for their food to arrive. With Ignis sitting up, it was Noctis’s turn to situate himself between his boyfriend’s legs, only he was resting his back on Ignis’s chest. That comforting silence returned as both men were lost in their own thoughts.

“Noct?” Ignis’s voice cut through.

“Hmm?”

“If you weren’t the prince with your life so very controlled by the old ways and I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?”

Noctis sat up so that he could look into Ignis’s eyes. Those eyes were so weary from the extra stress he had had to endure these past few weeks, but they were also so sincere. This was not a question asked on a whim, but something that Ignis had clearly thought about. They had officially been dating for a year and a half, but in reality, they had been together since they first met, some sixteen years ago.

“Yes,” Noctis answered. “Astrals, yes!” he said again, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck and kissing him fiercely.

“You know that we can’t,” Ignis said, voice still sounding tired, but there was pure happiness radiating out.

“I know. Not until I’m 25,” Noctis answered. “But, Iggy, you know I would run out with you right now if I could.”

“I know.”

They smiled at each other before Noctis leaned back in to savor those lips that would one day be his forever. Legally. The fierce passion that existed when Noctis said yes had turned into a slower, more loving passion. One that had the prince straddling his adviser, rocking his hips ever so slightly, and tugging on the t-shirt to pull it over Ignis’s head. With the shirt now off, Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis, sliding his hands down the inside of the jeans so that he could grab hold of his prince’s perfect ass.

Unfortunately, that was the moment there was a knock at the door and they remembered they had ordered pizza. Noctis got up to get it (Ignis would have, but his sweats did nothing to hide the interrupted activity) and they shared a laugh over the situation.

~*~*~*~*~

The following day, Ignis scheduled an appointment to meet with Regis. Even though the proposal had been completely hypothetical, Ignis felt bad about not doing the proper procedure and asking the parent’s permission first.

He was currently standing stock still under the scrutinizing gaze of King Regis, who was sitting with his chin propped up by his fingers.

“You are asking for my son’s hand in marriage?” Regis asked, repeating the words Ignis had said previously.

“Yes, sir.”

Regis raised an eyebrow. “As his adviser, I am sure you are aware that unless the council approves, he is to remain unwed until his 25th birthday. Do you think the council will approve?”

“No, sir. I think the council will try very hard to keep us from marriage, but unless his Highness’s marriage is required of a foreign power as terms of a treaty, they cannot force him to marry.”

“What if such a request comes about? What if Niflheim agrees to end the war and part of that agreement includes Noctis being married to one of their nobility? What happens then?”

“Then…” Ignis hesitated and then sighed heavily. “Then I will carry on my duties as Prince Noctis’s adviser and chamberlain and forego any other personal relationship with him.”

“He’s not going to like that.”

“I don’t think he’ll have a choice. Sir.”

Regis studied the young man. This man who was so much a part of his son’s life, that Ignis might as well have been his son as well. Watching them grow up, Regis would never have guessed they would they would end up like this. No, it wasn’t truly surprising when Ignis had told him of their relationship but he had watched as they went from best friends to brothers to nothing more than prince and adviser. There was a while there that it seemed they would never be friends again and here Ignis was, asking for his son’s hand in marriage.

“He already said yes, didn’t he?” Regis asked, mouth curling into a grin as Ignis’s face turned to one of horror.

“Uh, yes, well, sir, it is all purely hypothetical,” Ignis stuttered.

Regis got more pleasure than he probably should at calling Ignis out on breach of protocol, but it was just too easy.

“Yes, I thought so,” Regis chuckled. “I certainly hope no treaty calls for his marriage, though odds are your relationship wouldn’t be stopped because of it. Arranged marriages almost always occur after both participants have already found love.”

Ignis stared at Regis but said nothing.

“You have my blessing,” Regis confirmed.

“Thank you! Thank you, sir!” Ignis said, smiling. He couldn’t really figure out why. They still had four and half years to wait before Noctis would be free to marry, but somehow, knowing that Regis approved made it all the more attainable.

Still laughing, Regis stood and walked around his desk, pulling Ignis into a hug.

~*~*~*~*~

It was decided that night that two things needed to happen.

First, they needed to find a new apartment. One that was theirs. Fortunately, there was one in the building Noctis currently lived in that had a similar floor plan but included a second bedroom. That would become Ignis’s study. They spent a weekend with Gladio and Prompto moving things from the two apartments to consolidate into one.

Second, they needed to make the official announcement that they were dating. Although they had hoped that the public’s curiosity would die down soon after the council meeting, it hadn’t. By making it official, Ignis could be guaranteed some protection against the media.

It was supposed to be a simple affair. There was already a press conference called so that Noctis could talk about the work he was doing with the children’s hospital. No one was surprised when one reporter asked about the relationship once the important information had been given. Noctis was supposed to just say “Yes, we are dating” and leave it at that. Instead, he answered with a “Yes and I have every intention of marrying that man as soon as I am allowed.”

As the cameras started flashing and the reporters started asking questions over each other, Noctis said his thank yous and goodbyes before exiting the stage set aside for such events only to run into a very cross adviser.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! No one else to tell :D
> 
> FYI, in this alternate timeline of everything is happiness, there is never a treaty that says Noctis needs to marry Luna or anyone else. They have their wedding set for M.E. 760 August 31.


End file.
